Magic Internet
by Wiccan-Willow
Summary: Hermione Granger isn't very popular. She's a witch that goes online and meets someone who says he's Draco Malfoy, her worst enemy. What wackiness will ensue? I dunno yet!


Disclaimer: This is a Draco Hermione fic I just had the earge to write!  
  
Chapter 1- Online Magic  
  
Hermione Granger got home from school at 3:00 p.m. that Wednesday. She wasn't very popular and had only a few friends. Of course she had many online friends though. Online she was the most popular girl in school and everyone wanted to be like her. That was her Sanctuary. Online in the chat rooms. She could be herself while lying about her social life. It was her obsession.  
  
Hermione opened the door to her two story home and walked inside. She got home from her parents so she could do what she wanted. Of course she wanted to do what she did everyday. Play loud music, grab some food, and go online. She fixed herself a Hot Pocket then went upstairs to her room. Hermione turned on her stario and put on her favorite song, Stuck by Stacie Orrico. She slid gracefully into her computer chair as it rolled acrossed the floor. She turned on the computer and waited while her settings loaded. Once everything was loaded, she clicked on the AIM icon. A small window popped up with all of her buddies on it. 13 out of 23 were on. She clicked on 'Sugar_Sweetie26.'  
  
Witch_Girl16: You there?  
  
Hermione waited a second before her response came.  
  
Sugar_Sweetie26: yeah, wuz ^ ?  
  
Witch_Girl16: nuthin. you?  
  
Sugar_Sweetie26: same. bored as hell.  
  
Witch_Girl16: ditto. any new spells?  
  
Hermione was also a witch. It ran in her family. She only told her closest friends about it. Plus, she only used it when she needed to. Which wasn't very often. She did expariment sometimes. Nothing dangerous though.  
  
Sugar_Sweetie26: nope. gtg. rents are home. bye!  
  
Witch_Girl16: k. bye!  
  
Hermione closed the window and decided to go into a chat room. She scrolled down the list of rooms and found a new one. 'Wicca and Magic'.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione said as she entered the room.  
  
She saw messages from people talking about spells. 'Awesome!' Hermione thought. She quickly jumped into a discussion.  
  
Witch_Girl16: Anyone here know any Summoning Spells?  
  
Wicca_Witch: No  
  
Spell_Sista29: nope  
  
magic_man: no  
  
Earth_Faerie6: i wish i did  
  
Silver_Dragon: Yes  
  
Hermione froze as she saw the post. Someone actually knew some! FINALLY! She quickly IM him.  
  
Silver_Dragon: so...you know spells?  
  
Witch_Girl16: yeah. makes me feel special sometimes  
  
Silver_Dragon: i take it you're not very popular?  
  
(AN: getting kinda sick of writing the sn's out so i'm gonna abbreviate.)  
  
wg: no  
  
Hermione surprised herself. She always told everyone she was popular online. Why didn't she tell him that?  
  
sd: i am. not to make you feel bad or anything. so where do you go to school?  
  
wg: westburg high  
  
sd: SO DO I!  
  
wg: weird.  
  
sd: very  
  
wg: who's your homeroom?  
  
sd: ms. hastleback  
  
wg: ME TOO!  
  
sd: who are you?  
  
Hermione was kinda suspicious. Should she really tell a complete stranger her name? She quickly made up her mind.  
  
wg: Hermione  
  
sd: HERMIONE? Hermione 'the geek' Granger?  
  
wg: *blush* yes who are you?  
  
sd: Draco  
  
Hermione was struck with shock. Draco Malfoy a warlock?!  
  
wg: Draco Malfoy? never thought you one to be a warlock. i wondered why i was always having peas flung at me without anyone doing it...  
  
sd: sorry  
  
wg: you're such a poser malfoy. you're not a warlock. and if it's anything i hate more than snobs it's posers  
  
sd: you're right. except for the poser part. i'm a warlock. deal with it. and expect an extra article in the paper tomorrow. about a certain 'witch' on school grounds  
  
wg: you're not even malfoy are you? why should i be worried? you're just a poser and a bastard  
  
sd: and you're just a non-beleiver about me being Draco and a bitch  
  
Hermione logged of quickly. She wondered if this guy really was Malfoy. And if he was, was he really a warlock? Could he really put that article in the school paper? She could only wait until tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not very good huh? I didn't think so either. Please review suggestions please. 


End file.
